


The Checklist

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [29]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Goals, Love, a checklist, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Natsu's not the brightest when it comes to what do with love and some help from a friend made all the difference...This was my Fic Writer’s Appreciation- January 2018 Writing Challenge for Day 6  Goals





	The Checklist

It was no secret how much Lucy couldn’t stand her boyfriends cottage, and no matter how many times she tidied up, within a couple of weeks it was a mess again.  He and Happy had left on some super-secret mission that the pair refused to tell her about and out of irritation she decided this time instead of cleaning up she was going to mess with his place.  While the house was a poster child for disorder, Natsu called it his organized chaos, if there was such a thing.  He knew where everything was and so rearranging a few things would probably get on his nerves.

She snickers, “Oh he’s so gonna be irritated.  But it’s his own fault for not taking me with them…”

First step was simply cleaning up.  Lucy pulls her hair up in a ponytail and dons some gardening gloves she bought for this very occasion.  Dishes piled in the sink, clothes strewn about, and the fish bones!  Happy’s fish bones were all over the place!  Ugh, dust coated everything, she swipes the dining table with her finger, soot, “Why am I not surprised,” grousing as she rubs the charcoal smudge over her apron.

After a couple of hours, she looks around at her handi-work, it may not be sparkling clean but at least she wouldn’t have grime coating her hands every time she touched something.  Starting in the bedroom that he rarely uses, preferring his hammock or her bed to sleep on, the first idea is to move the heavier furniture.  Lucy makes space in the opposite corner and pushes the bed into it.  Next the dresser.  She grabs around to the back ready to grip on and drag it forward when her fingers brush against something.  Screaming because she though it was a bug or something, Lucy jumps backwards, tripping and falling on her ass. 

Rubbing her bruised bottom, her eyes catch the fluttering of paper from behind the dresser, until it lands on the floor near one of it’s legs.  _‘Paper?’_   Crawling on her hands and knees, she grabs it. 

_‘How to Get Lucy’_

The blonde’s eyes widen.  The handwriting is not her boyfriends, at least the first portion wasn’t, but it looks like someone had written out a help guide for Natsu with instructions.  Lucy doesn’t know if she should feel sorry for him or laugh, because it was kinda amusing… 

_‘if you really think she’s the one, Natsu, you need to just make a move.  But since you don’t know how, these are basically the two things you need to do to get things going:_

_Step 1- Ask her out on a real date, take her to dinner, do something special for her, just make sure she’s happy at the end._

_Step 2- Then, if it seems like she might like you back, which I have a feeling she does, ask her to be your girlfriend.  Just stop being afraid and do it!  Good Luck.’_

The rest was in Natsu’s chicken scratch style.

 _‘Success!  Step 3, keep her happy.  Step 4, start saving for ring.  Step 5, propose to her.’_ And next to that step was a date, July 2, X794.

 

Lucy sits down on his bed, dumbfounded.  At that moment, she didn’t realize the significance of the date but just the mere fact it was only 2 weeks away…  “Oh my God!” her hands fly up to her mouth.  Quickly she rushes to set everything back to normal, the bed, the dresser.  But what about the paper?  She knew it came from behind the dresser but exactly where, how was it attached? 

Panic sets in after pushing the dresser away from the wall and not seeing any way this thing had been stuck to the back, no adhesives, no pins, nothing.  A noise of the front door opening gets her attention.  “Lucy are you here?”

 _‘Damn, it’s Natsu!’_   “Yeah, just a second and I’ll be right out.” She calls to him, as she tries desperately to move the dresser back without a sound.

“What’s that scraping noise?”

“N-nothing, I was just dusting.”

“Luce?”

“Eek!” the girl stiffens and turns around, knowing she was busted.

“Luce, what’s that in your hand?”

She looks down at the folded paper, “Err, well,” biting her lip.  “I was cleaning, and it fell out from behind the dresser, so I was trying to put it back…”

He takes it and realizes what it was, “Did you read it?”

She hangs her nodding head, “Yes.  I’m sorry Natsu, I didn’t mean to find it, it was an accident and…”

But her boyfriend starts chuckling and lifts her chin.  “I wanted it to be a surprise, but you don’t need to be upset over finding out early.

“You’re really, not mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad?  You still don’t know exactly what I’ve got planned anyways.”

“You’ve got a plan?  For July 2nd?”

“Yup!” his goofy grin is back.  “So, there’s still part of a surprise for you instore…”

 

_July 2 nd, X794…._

That morning, Natsu left early with Happy leaving Lucy with strict instructions to wait at her apartment until Levy and Gray come to see her.  Around 9 am, Levy shows up and gives her an outfit for her to wear, a replica of her blue and white vest top and matching blue skirt, and helps her get ready.  At 10:30am, Gray arrives and takes her to the train station, but blindfolds her before she can see the destination.  He guides the vision impaired blonde the whole way, from the train and then later along the streets of wherever they had gone.  Finally, he stops and tells her to just stand there and leaves her still unable to see. 

Moments later another hand takes hers and gently prompts her into a more specific position.  “You can take off the blindfold now.”  It was Natsu’s voice.  Removing the fabric from her eyes, she blinks at the sight of her boyfriend on his hands and knees before her.  “Do you remember this Luce?”

She looks around them, the cobblestone streets of Hargeon, the business that was…  her hands cup her mouth, “This is where we met!”

“And this was my first vision of you.” He smiles and chuckles, “Me on the ground, looking up at the pretty blonde in the blue and white outfit…” switching his position to one bended knee, “exactly 10 years ago you came into my life and now,” pulling out the ring and holding it out to her, “I thought it fitting to come back to where it all began, to start our new life,” taking her left hand, “together.”  Tears are now spilling down her cheeks.  “Lucy Heartfillia, will you marry me?”           

“Hell, Yes!”  After placing the ring on her finger, Lucy throws herself onto him, not caring who is around or that she had just knocked them both over and smashes her lips against his.  “So, I assume Step 6 is get married?” a slight tease in her voice.

“Yeah,” he grins, “But I leave those details to you.”

“And, Step 7 is kids?”

“Eventually…”

“And, Step 8 is…” she’s trying to come up with the next step.

But he’s catching on to her teasing, “I get it weirdo, making fun of my checklist.  How ‘bout we just go back to Step 5A.”

“5A?” Tilting her head.

“Moving in together…”


End file.
